elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickaxe (Skyrim)
}} The Pickaxe is a small sharp bladed tool found in . It is used to mine ore at ore veins, and dig through rock. Ore can subsequently be sold to characters such as Skaggi Scar-Face and Verner Rock-Chucker, or smelted into Ingots for Blacksmithing. Acquisition *Pickaxes can be bought from blacksmiths. *They can also be found in caves and ruins where excavations are taking place, and in/near mines. Locations *A pickaxe may be found at Embershard Mine. After passing the Guardian Stones, there will be a dirt path with wooden steps leading up to the mine. *Several pickaxes can be found in Cidhna Mine. *A pickaxe can be found on the table upon entering the Bthardamz Upper District in Bthardamz. *A pickaxe can be found in Welyin's room which is located in The Warrens. *Another pickaxe can be found in the Abandoned House in Markarth near the bottom of the house. *Several pickaxes can be found in Bilegulch Mine: one can be found on the pathway straight ahead, and a few more can be found on a table. *A pickaxe can be found sticking out of an iron deposit behind the house at Half-Moon Mill. *A pickaxe can be found next to the stone quarry at Lakeview Manor, but only if the land has been developed. Usage Pickaxes are required for mining. It can either be equipped as a weapon and swung at the ore vein to extract the ore, or the ore can be mined automatically by activating the vein with a pickaxe in the inventory. Improving Pickaxes can be improved at a grindstone with an iron ingot. However, it is not affected by any Smithing perks. This means that the highest quality that can be achieved is Flawless, unless the Smithing skill is boosted past 100 through enchanted apparel or potions of Fortify Smithing. Variants *Ancient Nordic Pickaxe: A variation of the pickaxe that can only be found in the add-on . It is the only pickaxe variant that is capable of mining Stalhrim, but functions like a normal pickaxe on other minerals. *Hoarfrost: Another variation found in Dragonborn, it can be looted from Ralis Sedarys after killing him or taken from his inventory as a follower. *Notched Pickaxe: A unique pickaxe only found at the very top of the Throat of the World. It can be only obtained during or after "The Throat of the World." *Rocksplinter: A unique pickaxe that was originally intended to be in possession of Odfel in Shor's Stone. It can only be obtained via console commands. Trivia *With Dragonborn, the Dragonborn can keep a weightless ancient Nordic pickaxe by taking the "Retrieve the Ancient Nordic Pickaxe" quest from Glover Mallory and refusing to complete it. *Miners will use the pickaxe as a weapon in combat, as it is the only weaponized item in their inventory. *A pickaxe swings at the same speed as a sword. *Dual wielding pickaxes yields ore twice as fast as using one. *A pickaxe will be present at a homestead, once bought. *Swinging a pickaxe will result in a horizontal slash, followed by a fast vertical swing downward. *Attacking ore with a pickaxe may be more efficient than clicking it and mining that way. Bugs * If the pickaxe is equipped as a weapon and the Dragonborn begins mining, it will show both on their side and in their hand at the same time. Appearances * de:Spitzhacke (Skyrim) es:Pico fr:Pioche (Skyrim) ru:Кирка pl:Kilof Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: War Axes